


Kiss and Make Up

by 2ways2live



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'Marriage Counseling', 'Trust Fall', Angry Kissing, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kissing, Blushy Keith, Coming Out without Coming Out, F/M, FACE IT KEEF, Forced kisses, Keith is in denial of his feelings, M/M, Pidge the Marriage Counselor, Pidge the lowkey Klance shipper, Shiro and Allura are the Paladin's figurative parents, if that makes sense, ur gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: When Keith and Lance get into a heated argument, it's up to Pidge and Space Daddy Shiro to give them some Marriage Counseling.





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of myself for writing this...
> 
> Come at me Voltron fandom.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP USING MY HAIRGEL KEITH!"

"You don't even use it! Besides, I have more hair than you, so I NEED IT MORE!"

There they go again. This was the third time this week. The crew couldn't even finish-let alone start-training without those two fighting over something. Pidge sits in between them, watching them go back and forth. A dorky smile is plastered on her face.

Shiro folds his arms over his chest as he observes the whole scene.

The two start to pull at the single jar of hairgel.

 

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"MINE!"

"KEITH, GIVE IT BACK!!"

 

A robotic hand comes between them, yanking the jar out of their grasp.

"Hey!" The two say in unison. They look at each other in surprise. The duo smash their foreheads together, growling at each other.

"That's enough! You two need to stop this. We've been breaking up fights all week between you idiots." Shiro puts the jar over his head as Keith tries to grab it. He puts his hand on the shorter teen's face, forcing him to stay still.

Pidge pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

"Shiro, it was just getting good!" She whined.

"Don't care." He turns back to the boys. "You guys need to learn how to get along."

Lance scoffs. "Me, getting along with him? Keep dreaming." He sits next to Pidge on the floor.

 

Shiro gives Lance a glare, meaning that he should shut up. The girl in glasses gasps, pointing an index finger in the air.

 

"Katie Holt; Professional Marriage Counselor to the rescue!" She tilts her glasses, making them glint.

"Uh, Marriage Counseling?" Keith air quotes with his gloved fingers. "We aren't a married couple, Pidge."

"We're not even dating! Like I would date a guy who thinks he's Uncle Jesse from Full House!" Lance hops to his feet as he gestures to Keith's hair.

"Why are you always after my haircut?" The older teen covers his head.

"As long as they start to behave. When I come back in here later, you two better be holding hands." Shiro leaves the room.

 

"The boys aren't being nice to each other again?" Allura takes her boyfriend by the hand.

"Yeah. I let Pidge handle them though."

"That won't end well."

***

 

"This is stupid."

"Just like you." Keith turns his back towards the latter boy.

Pidge claps her hand against the clipboard in her other hand.

"As much as I want to listen to you two bicker, Shiro said for me to make you guys get along." She smiles.

"First task; Trust Fall! The brunette says in a happy voice. The two get to their feet.

"Should I start?" Lance turns to face Keith's back.

"No, I don't trust you."

"But that's the point of the Trust Fall, dumbass!" He shoves Keith forward. The raven-head turns around and shoves Lance back.

"Boys, boys enough. Keith, you go first." Katie pats him on his shoulder.

The shorter teen sighs. Lance turns back around so he faces away from the latter.

"On the count of three, Lance fall backward. Then Keith you-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Catch him." The raven-head interrupted. He puts himself in position.

"One...two..." The girl only gets to the second number when Lance throws himself backward. Keith misses his chance, and the taller boy lands ontop of him. The air is taken out of him for a moment. He gains his breath back before Lance speaks.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO CATCH ME!!"

"SHE SAID ON THREE!" Keith shifts under the access weight.

"Okay Lance now it's your turn." The girl in glasses bounces on her heels. She bites her bottom lip as she watches the situation before her.

"Naw, I don't feel like it. I'm tired." Lance musters a fake yawn as he stretches his arms outward. The boy under him blushes. Keith squirms more.

"Get off, you're crushing me!" He shoves at Lance's shoulders.

"Nope. Besides, you're only making me more comfortable. You're like a massage chair!" The tan teen chuckles.

"LANCE, YOU FUCKING JERK!" Keith tries to roll over but to no avail.

 

***

 

"I want you guys to let all your anger go. We're in a good place. You will not be judged for what you say about each other. It will only help the relationship blossom."

 

"What relationship?" Keith mutters sarcastically.

 

"This is the venting exercise. The two of you will tell each what you guys hate about each other. Lance, you go first."

"You want me to vent? Fine." The Cuban teen takes a deep breath.

"Keith, I hate it when you put the toilet paper bottom first. It's disturbing to look at. I mean, who rolls out toilet paper from the bottom? Sometimes I think you're more Galra than human."

 

"What does me being Galra have to do with how I put the toilet paper on the roll? Well you know what I think? I think you suck at dancing!"

 

"HEY, I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO TWERK REMEMBER?"

 

"YEAH, WELL I'M BETTER AT IT THAN YOU ARE AND I WASN'T EVEN TRYING!"

 

"Okay, what the actual hell is going on in here?" Shiro is in the doorway watching the boys argue with a giggling Pidge between them.

"Trust me, we're making progress. Good progress." She writes something down on her clipboard.

"Okay, boys! Final trial!" Katie flips to the last page on her clipboard.

"Confession." She smiles evilly she says the word.

***

"Do they have to be that close to each other?" The older male asks.

Pidge has taken the liberty to make Lance and Keith hug very tightly as she tied their hands to each other. The teens were not enjoying their current position.

"Who's the Marriage Counselor here?" Katie smiles happily at her creation. Her beautiful, beautiful creation.

"For confession, I want you two to answer this simple question honestly. Where do you see each other in a few years?"

"That's easy. Away from him." Keith pulls back on the rope's grip, only tightening it.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF KNOT IS THIS?"

"And I told myself being a girl scout wouldn't have taught me anything." She rubs her palms together as she snickers. Shiro sighs.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Believe me, it's all in good time."

"Well, I see myself being quite successful in a few years. A wife, a few kids, being the boss of my own business." Lance agrees with his own thought. Keith scoffs.

"Yeah right. A wife? She wouldn't be able to stand you."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a killer with the ladies!"

"I mean you suck at flirting! Remember when we first met Allura-"

"DON'T BRING THAT UP! AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU'VE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"

"NEITHER HAVE YOU!"

"So I guess that makes us even."

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

Pidge and Shiro back away from the two as they continue to bicker and shout.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"GOD, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING AND I JUST WANNA-UGH!"

"WHAT?!"

"I WANT TO KISS YOU, GET MARRIED, ADOPT A KID, SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU, AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" Keith gasps and starts to blush.

"Do you mean that, Keith? You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Lance's eyes begin to soften. His gaze is warm and almost hazy.

Keith's face is burning hot as he looks away. He doesn't say a word. A silence grows between the two until Keith turns and smashes his lips against Lance's. Their noses squish together for a short time, Lance soon tilts his head to deepen the sloppy kiss. The taller teen lifts his arms a little to make his position more comfortable. What felt like minutes had passed, and Lance decides to pull away, trying to regain his breath.

"What was that about us not being a couple?" Lance whispers, the atmosphere still hot between them. Keith nearly glows with all the blushing he does. Lance chuckles at his boyfriend's reaction. They become more relaxed despite the fact they were still binded together. Keith leans in for another kiss, the second one more chaste.

"You only did this for your pleasure." Allura nudges Pidge in her shoulder. The teen looks up at the princess.

"Hey, he told me to make them get along. I did something even better." Pidge smiles at the couple in the room.

"Well, mission accomplished I guess? But first let's get them out of those ropes." Shiro adds.


End file.
